Esprit Loup
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de Watari] "-Laissez-moi vous raconter cette incroyable histoire de cette Gardienne devenue Esprit, maintenant relayée au rang de simple légende."


_**Note**_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Cette fois-ci nous nous retrouvons avec un texte un peu spécial, en effet j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Selon la commanditaire j'ai très bien réussi mon texte, j'espère que vous en penserez autant._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Pseudo:** Watari

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Légende/ Descriptif/ Historique.

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** Je voudrais une légende amérindienne à propos de ma gardienne, donc j'aimerais que vous ayez connaissance des cultures, traditions, légendes et croyances des amérindiens d'Amérique du nord.

La légende raconterait au début les circonstances de sa naissance: Une liaison entre le monde visible et le monde invisible, une chamane amérindienne et un grand esprit de la nature. Dans certaines légendes amérindienne, on raconte que des chamans lors de rituels avaient des relations avec les esprits, même que parfois ils disparaissaient sans explication .

Par la suite je voudrais que la légende raconte son enfance, sachez qu'elle n'a jamais connu ses deux parents (Je vous laisse libre cours de comment et pourquoi sa mère est morte).

Elle a été élevé par les femmes de sa tribu, appris la chasse et l'art du combat par le chef lui-même et elle est apprentie chamane, son esprit totem est le loup. Bien des années plus tard, sa tribu disparu sans explication, elle se mit a les chercher à parcourir tout leurs territoires jusqu'à se rappeler d'une légendes que les aînés racontaient; ces soi-disant cercle de champignons à ne jamais y mettre les pieds.

Ensuite, son entrée à Eldarya, nous allons y faire une ellipse jusqu'à un certain moment: _**sa mutation**_ (comment elle vit les souffrances de certaines métamorphoses, l'appel infatigable de la nature, son corps qui devient de plus en plus faible à force des changement, etc). Née d'une liaison des deux mondes, elle se verra traverser divers changement douloureux autant pour son âme que pour son corps. Elle est en symbiose totale avec la Nature, corps et âme. L'appel de la nature a fait d'elle un grand esprit de deux mondes. Elle est la faune et la flore à la fois matérielle et immatérielle. Un esprit, Une gardienne chargé de veiller sur l'équilibre de la nature qui l'entoure.

 **Personnages principaux:** Watari

 **Personnages secondaires:** À vous de voir

 **Point de vue désiré:** Omniscient

 **Autre:** Si vous voulez avoir ses relations avec certains personnages ou avoir d'autres détails n'hésitez pas à me Mp. J'ai conscience que ma commande est très chargé et difficile, alors un ÉNORME merci à l'artiste qui aura le courage de la prendre!

 **Précisions sur Watari :** Watari a des yeux d'un gris clair, elle possède une longue chevelure noire corbeau. Sa peau est d'un mat pâle, parfois couverte de tatouages amérindiens. Je voudrais que la légende se centre sur son histoire et non sur sa personne, c'est pour cela que je ne vous décris pas vraiment sa personnalité, mais je peux vous la décrire au besoin.

* * *

 **L'Esprit Loup**

Le Refuge d'Eel était en effervescence ce soir. En effet, les habitants fêtaient Watari, l'esprit reliant leur monde à celui des humains. Pour l'occasion, certaines Absynthes avaient revêtu des habits traditionnels et se lançaient dans un concert de chants suivis d'une danse. Elles étaient méconnaissables, toutes peinturlurées et avec leurs masques sur le visage. La fête en l'honneur de l'Esprit Loup avait lieu tous les dix ans, lorsque les astres avaient une position particulière. Certains racontaient même que le passage entre leurs mondes (Eldarya et la Terre) était alors ouvert dans les deux sens pendant une journée entière.

Autour d'un grand feu un peu à l'écart de l'agitation siégeait Kersoshane, entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfants. C'était sa mission depuis des années maintenant, de raconter l'histoire de cette gardienne devenue Esprit et protectrice de leurs univers.

– S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous sans faire de vagues, ça va bientôt commencer !

Assis en tailleur, un livre sur les genoux, la licorne attendait que tous se soient confortablement installés avant de débuter son récit.

Le bibliothécaire ouvrit l'ouvrage qui fit apparaître une sorte hologramme fait de fumée, s'animant lorsque l'histoire était racontée.

 _« C'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant, que cette incroyable histoire s'est passée. Elle se déroulait alors qu'une partie des légendes existaient encore sur Terre et que les humains respectaient leurs croyances._

 _Une chamane d'une tribu aujourd'hui perdue, reçut la visite de l'un des esprits qu'elle invoquait lors de chaque solstice. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. L'amérindienne_ _incantait_ _toujours lorsqu'elle le vit, puis il l'a fit entrer en transe. Le corps de l'humaine vibrait sous la puissance de l'esprit lorsqu'il la féconda. Quelques mois plus tard naquit de cette union une petite fille, malheureusement sa mère quitta ce monde en même temps._

 _L'enfant fut nommée Watari, ce fût dernier soupir que poussa celle qui l'avait porté avant de trépasser._

 _Pour autant son enfance ne fut ni malheureuse, ni solitaire. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais la petite fille était amenée à faire de grandes choses pour les mondes. Le chef de la tribu le savait bien et la prit sous son aile en guise de protection, il lui apprît à chasser comme le ferait un guerrier. Les femmes aussi le savaient, raison pour laquelle toutes l'élevèrent comme leur enfant. La sang-mêlé était choyée et lorsqu'elle eût enfin atteint l'âge requis, la chamane prit le relais sur les autres. Watari devint son apprentie, ayant un don naturel pour communiquer avec les esprits et la nature. Jamais la chamane n'avait vu une personne de la tribu_ _autant en symbiose avec ces derniers._

 _Malheureusement, les années d'insouciance et de bonheur prirent fin brutalement lorsque toute la tribu disparût sans laisser de trace. Massacre ou bien passage dans un autre monde ? La future esprit n'aurait su le dire. Alors la jeune fille qu'elle était encore parcourut tous les territoires qu'elle connaissait sans relâche, elle mit plusieurs années avant d'y arriver. Cependant Watari dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus personne._

 _C'est lorsqu'elle passa devant un cercle étrange de champignons qu'elle se rappela cette histoire que lui racontaient les femmes de son village. Il ne fallait jamais y mettre les pieds sous peine de disparaître. Intrigué par cette légende à laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment crû -après tout, les cercles de champignons étaient très courant en forêt- elle s'approcha de la « porte » et sauta à pieds joints dedans. Qu'elle ne fût pas la surprise de l'indienne lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une salle de belle taille où brillait un cristal immense. Elle était arrivée à Eldarya._

 _Son acclimatation se passa plutôt bien et elle se fit quelques connaissances mais qu'elle ne pouvait appeler amis. Plutôt solitaire, elle passait la plupart du temps en dehors du Quartier Général à explorer les environs. Watari le sentait quelque chose s'était_ _débloqué_ _en elle : une envie irrépressible de se fondre dans la faune et la flore de plus en plus forte. Forçant son corps à changer, elle devint un loup noir magnifique lors de ses excursions de plus en plus longues._

 _Plus elle se transformait, plus la gardienne devenait faible, ses os et son corps craquaient et la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable mais elle ne pouvait résister à la Nature qui l'appelait. Watari le sentait au plus profond d'elle, son corps et son esprit changeaient au fil des mutations._

 _Un soir, précisément celui où les astres avaient cette position particulière, Watari se leva comme en transe, à la fois consciente mais impuissante des actions de son corps. Cependant elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait ce qui l'attendait, ce que sa tribu avait deviné dès le début. La jeune fille parcourut le Quartier Général sans se faire repérer et en sortit. Tout autour d'elle, la végétation semblait se tendre vers son être tout comme la faune, quelques familiers l'ayant suivi. Soudain, il y eût comme un éclair venu de nulle part, s'abattant sur elle et sa dernière mutation commença. Cela ne se fit pas sans douleur, son corps devenant à la fois animal et végétal dans une symbiose parfaite. Sa tête était devenue celle du loup dont elle prenait l'apparence et le reste de son corps était un mélange noueux de lianes et autres plantes grimpantes. Son corps n'avait d'humain plus que la silhouette, qui pouvait changer de forme autant qu'elle le voudrait. Lorsque ce fut terminé, aucune douleur n'était présente, au contraire. L'esprit sentait maintenant tout son pouvoir émaner d'elle, ainsi que toutes les vies dont elle avait maintenant la responsabilité._

 _La gardienne qu'elle avait été se retourna un instant vers la Cité d'Eel majestueuse et croisa le regard des quelques personnes qui avaient fait partie de son entourage. La tête lupine leur fit comme un sourire, puis l'esprit se détourna, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse forêt. »_

La fumée qui avait illustré le récit de Kero se dissipa lentement après qu'il eût fini son monologue. Les enfants autour de lui le regardaient encore, émerveillés et enchantés par cette légende dont ils rêveraient à l'avenir.  
Avant que les petits ne se lèvent, Kero se permit un dernier conseil.

– Watari ou l'EspritLoup est l'équilibre entre le monde d'Eldarya et celui des humains. Eux ont oublié leurs croyances mais nous nous devons de nous souvenir. Si nous ne croyons plus en la force des esprits qui le fera ?

 **Fin.**


End file.
